Walking Dead: Seed
"Seed" is the first episode of season three of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ernest R. Dickerson and written by Glen Mazzara. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 14th, 2012 at 9:00 pm EST. Synopsis Rick Grimes and the others have survived the harsh winter, but it has changed them all. Lori is very pregnant now, but Rick still hasn't quite forgiven her for her indiscretions with Shane Walsh. Carl is older and is no longer just a child liability. He is an armed soldier just like the rest. Glenn and Maggie have grown harder and have honed their zombie fighting prowess. Hershel has grown a beard, but is no longer blinded by the delusion that the walkers are anything but monsters. The group lost track of Andrea following the conflagration at the Greene farm and have given her up for dead. Andrea has survived however and is in the care of a samurai sword-wielding warrior named Michonne. The group emerge from the woods and come upon the West Georgia Correctional Facility, which is teeming with walkers. Rick tells them that if they can secure the prison, they should be able to find food, ammunition and medical supplies. They fight through the first phalanx of walkers until they get to the first barricade. Working as a coordinated team, they quickly cut through the gate and then re-seal it. After cleansing the perimeter of even more walkers, they certify that the outside grounds is secure. Rick gets inside the prison and makes his way to the warden's office. He finds an officer dead in his chair and grabs the keys. Once he gets everyone else safely inside, they scout the area until they are certain they have secured the entire cell block. Rick tells them that they can bunk in the cells, but Daryl doesn't care for the idea of sleeping in a cage. He prefers the watch guard roost. Meanwhile, Michonne returns to her temporary home at the Deer Cooler, an abandoned hunting supply store, which she inhabits along with Andrea. Along the way, she dispatches a few more walkers, deftly lopping their heads off with her samurai sword. Andrea is suffering from some kind of fever and Michonne provides her with some drinking water. Andrea tells her that she should just leave her as she is a liability, but Michonne ignores the plea and continues to administer care. Back at the prison, the group begin exploring some of the other cell blocks. Rick reminds them that one of the walkers appeared to be a civilian, not a prisoner or a guard, indicating that there might be a breach somewhere. As they wind their way down a dark corridor, two groups of walkers spring out and box them in. Glenn and Maggie are separated and Hershel is bitten on the leg. Once Rick, Darryl and T-Dog clear the area, they regroup with Glenn and Maggie and drag Hershel into a room. They have to move fast before the infection can spread. Rick wastes no time in scooping up a hatchet and chopping off Hershel's injured leg. Shortly thereafter, the group discovers that there are other human survivors living in the prison. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Seed", "TWD: Seed", and "The Walking Dead: Seed" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 10.9 million people, making it the most-watched basic cable drama telecast in history. EW.com; "Walking Dead premiere gets fall's biggest ratings"; James Hibbard * Actors Lauren Cohan, and Danai Gurira are now part of the opening credit sequence for season three. * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Ernest R. Dickerson. He previously wrote "Beside the Dying Fire". * This is the sixth episode of The Walking Dead written by Glen Mazzara. He previously wrote "Beside the Dying Fire". * First episode of The Walking Dead with Danai Gurira as Michonne. The character made a brief appearance at the end of "Beside the Dying Fire", but Gurira did not play her in that episode. * First full appearance of the West Georgia Correctional Facility. It made a brief appearance at the end of "Beside the Dying Fire". * It is clear that some eight to nine months worth of time has passed between this episode and the end of the season two. Actor Chandler Riggs had a noticeable growth spurt between filming episodes and the character of Lori Grimes is at least eight months pregnant. * The song that Emily Kinney sings in this episode is called "The Parting Glass". * No dialogue is spoken during the cold open scene at the house. * Carol and Daryl's conversation with one another after the prison is secured implies that a romantic relationship may have developed between them in the months leading up to this episode. * With this episode, Jolly Dale goes from working as a production supervisor to a co-producer. She will remain working as a producer from this point forward. Allusions * The episode ends with a preview of scenes from upcoming episodes of season three of The Walking Dead. The previews give a glimpse of The Governor, who will become the primary human antagonist throughout the remainder of the season. * Lori Grimes makes references to Shane Walsh in this episode, indicating that she "put the knife in Shane's hand", implying that she blames herself for Shane trying to kill Rick. Shane was turned into a walker and subsequently killed by Carl Grimes in "Better Angels". Quotes * Daryl Dixon: I ain't sleeping in no cage. .... * Rick Grimes Better all turn in, I'll take watch over there. We've got a big day tomorrow. * Glenn Rhee: What do you mean? * Rick Grimes: Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win, but we've got to push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early, could mean the supplies may be intact. They have an infirmary, commissary... * Daryl Dixon: An armory... * Rick Grimes: That'd be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. The warden's office would have information. Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine. .... * Carol Peletier: That's not much, but if I don't bring you something, you won't eat at all. * Daryl Dixon: Yeah, I guess little Shane over there has got quite the appetite. * Carol Peletier: Don't be mean. Rick's gotten us a lot further than I thought he would, I'll give him that. Shane could never have done that. * Daryl Dixon: What's wrong? * Carol Peletier: It's that rifle, the kickback? I'm just not used to it. * Daryl Dixon: Come here. (Gives Carol a shoulder massage) We should go back. * Carol Peletier: Could be romantic... wanna screw around? * Daryl Dixon: I'll go down first. * Carol Peletier: Even better! * Daryl Dixon: Stop. .... * Andrea: How is it out there? * Michonne: Same. It's quiet. * Andrea: You're lying. * Michonne: We should go in a few days. * Andrea: They're coming. You should go. * Michonne: No. * Andrea: I'll hold you back, go. I can take care of myself, I saved your ass all winter, didn't I? I won't have you dying for me. Good soldier, won't leave your post? Screw you. * Michonne: We'll go in a few days. * Andrea: If we stay, I'll die here. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Rohn Schmidt - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Nichole Beattie - Producer * Sang Kyu Kim - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Scott M. Gimple - Supervising producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer; Unit production manager * Jolly Dale - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Veronica A. Hampton - First assistant director See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2012/Episodes Category:October, 2012/Episodes